


something sweet and unknown

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: It is late. Aaron is in his pajamas. He’d be lying if he said he was asleep, but he had really, honestly just climbed into bed when someone came knocking on the door.“Alexander,” Aaron says, because it could be no one else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by some post on tumblr which i have since lost the link to. (i'll edit it in here if i find it again)

It is late. Aaron is in his pajamas. He’d be lying if he said he was asleep, but he had really, honestly just climbed into bed when someone came knocking on the door.

“Alexander,” Aaron says, because it could be no one else.

“Aaron Burr, sir!” Alexander chirps, energetic even in the dead of night.

“It’s the middle of the night,” Aaron points out, like that wasn’t obvious.

“Can we confer?” Aaron wants to say no, but he doesn’t speak fast enough, and Alexander plows on. “Burr, you’re a better lawyer than me --”

Oh god, where is this going?

“I know I talk too much, I’m abrasive, you’re incredible in court, succinct, persuasive. My client needs a strong defense, and you’re the solution!”

Aaron feels himself blushing. “Uh.”

“Seriously, Burr, it would be such a great help to me if you would chip in on this case. You’re brilliant, you know, I used to look up to you so much in school, and even now you’re one of the most prominent young lawyers around! I’m blown away by your work, like, that last case you did? Fucking incredible.”

He feels warm all over, and he doesn’t trust his voice not to give him away if he responds. He wonders if Alex would keep going all night if Aaron doesn’t stop him.

“I’d be over the moon to work with you again, honestly. You do fantastic work, you’re so good at what you do.”

Fuck everything, fuck Aaron’s lingering attraction to Alexander, fuck the just-so emphasis he puts on good, fuck the way Alexander seems to have gotten closer and --

“So?”

“What can I do for you?” Aaron says, and maybe those words would have been okay, at a different time, under different circumstances, but his voice comes out a little too rough, a little too breathless. Alexander appraises him, and must see something in his face, because he leans in a little closer.

“May I come in?” Alexander says, his voice lower, quieter, smoother, and Aaron is powerless to say no. He stands away and lets Alexander walk inside, the door closing behind him with a click. Aaron feels overwhelmed, hot under Alexander’s gaze, and he feels like he may just combust when Alexander reaches for his hand, links their fingers together, and cups Aaron’s face in his other hand.

“You’re gorgeous, Aaron,” he says, and Aaron can’t help the breath he draws at that. Alexander leans in and presses a feather-light kiss to Aaron’s jaw, and Aaron involuntarily squeezes Alexander’s hand tightly. “Just look at you, you’re perfect, even at three in the morning and in your pajamas. God.” He presses slow kisses along the side of Aaron’s neck, and Aaron tilts his head to allow him better access. “Mm, you’re so good,” Alex says, and Aaron shivers. “Can I kiss you?”

Aaron nods, and then Alexander’s lips are on his, soft but intent, and he moves his hand down to the small of Aaron’s back to hold him closer.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so _long_ ,” Alexander says against his lips. “God. God, I’ve wanted you for ages, practically since we met, I fuckin’ -- _admire_ you, not just your work, but your everything.” He runs his hand along Aaron’s back at that last, and Aaron can’t help but kiss him, kiss him until they’re both breathless and Alex’s hands have wound up under the hem of Aaron’s shirt and Aaron has tugged the elastic out of Alexander’s hair and replaced it with his hands.

When they pull apart, Alex has a smug smile on his face. “You’re like -- _into_ this, aren’t you? Being told how good you are?” Aaron looks down, can’t meet his eyes, embarrassment flooding through him, but Alexander cups his chin in a hand, tilts his face back up so he can look at him. “No, don’t misunderstand -- it’s okay. I like telling you. Is it okay? Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I -- don’t stop,” Aaron says, his voice breaking off into a whisper.

“Okay. Okay. What do you want, do you want to keep just -- doing this, or -- ?”

In a fit of boldness, Aaron says, “I was in bed before you got here, and it’s really quite a lot nicer than standing in the middle of the living room.”

Alexander looks very pleased by this statement, and so Aaron takes him by the hand and leads him to his room. When he is sprawled out on the bed with Alexander above him, he pulls him down so Alex is lying against him, head on his chest.

“You okay?” Alexander asks.

“Yeah, I just need a sec.”

“Your heart is pounding,” says Alexander, resting his hand just above Aaron’s heart. “Are you nervous? You know we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I think it’s perfectly reasonable to be a little nervous,” says Aaron, “even if I want it. It’s been… a while, and I don’t usually jump into bed right after the first kiss with someone.” He allows a teasing smile to sneak onto his face, and Alexander smiles back.

“Well. First time for everything.”

“I didn’t say it was the first time. I just said I don’t _usually_ do it.”

Alex laughs, genuinely amused, and he kisses Aaron’s cheek. “Well, Mr. Burr!” he says, in mock astonishment. “I would have never imagined a man such as yourself to be so -- forthright!”

“Oh, shut up, you,” says Aaron, and backs up his words by kissing him. Alexander is enthusiastic as ever in his response, fidgeting with the hem of Aaron’s shirt in a very obvious hint that he would much prefer there to be less clothes in the situation. Aaron obliges him, allows him to take off his shirt and shifts as necessary to aid him in getting it off. Once Alex has tossed Aaron’s shirt aside, he sits up, straddling Aaron’s hips, and peels off his own shirt, clearly showing off a little. He’s broader than Aaron, and softer; Aaron has worked hard to achieve the lean muscle he hides under his clothes, and is grateful for his slim torso and narrow hips, a result of transitioning before the full results of what would have been his natural body type had taken effect.

Alexander leans back down to kiss him again, lets his hands roam over Aaron’s chest. He thumbs at the raised scars beneath Aaron’s pecs, and pauses.

“If me being trans is a dealbreaker,” Aaron says against Alexander’s mouth, “I’m kicking you out and never speaking to you again.”

“Not even a little,” Alex says, and leans down to press a soft kiss to each of the scars. “Jesus, with a body like this how do you resist going around shirtless all the time? Like, you have an actual six-pack. In real life. And you don’t even do sports! I’m in awe.”

“I work out,” says Aaron, feigning disdain. “And I am not disgustingly arrogant like some people I could mention.”

“I could look at you all day and not get tired even a little bit. God, your beauty is just -- so real, y’know? So vivid. So present. Like, you must know how gorgeous you are -- see! You looking up at me through your eyelashes like that? You’ve got to know the effect you have on people. You’re stunning, Aaron, you’re -- you’re _perfect_.” Alexander settles back down, scattering kisses over Aaron’s neck and collarbone and chest. Aaron tilts his head back and closes his eyes and _sighs_. “Is this good?” Alex murmurs against his skin. “Do you like this?”

“ _God_ , yes.”

“D’you want more?”

“Please. Whatever you want. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

And this breaks down some sort of wall, because Alexander kisses him in earnest, his hands roaming all over Aaron’s torso like he wants to be everywhere at once. Aaron can feel him hard against his leg, and a shiver of anticipation goes through him at that observation. He grabs Alex by the hips and drags him in closer. Alexander lets out a lovely gasp at the friction this produces, and repeats the motion of his own volition.

“Ah -- fuck, is this okay?”

“Yeah. Don’t -- if you’re gonna come, uh, maybe, don’t do that yet? Just for fairness’s sake.”

Alex laughs against the side of his neck. “Noted. Would you prefer I waited until after you did?”

“At least approximately.” He feels a little silly discussing this like this, so he turns his head to kiss Alexander’s temple. “But, y’know. I, um?” He pauses, not sure how to put voice to his request.

“Yeah?” Alex asks, looking at him attentively.

“Tell me what you want,” Aaron says, a little breathlessly.

“Okay,” says Alexander, and there is a smile in his voice. He speaks very close to Aaron’s ear, very quietly, and Aaron has to try not to shiver at the feeling of Alex’s warm breath against the sensitive skin there. “I want to spend a long time just kissing you and touching you. I want to appreciate your body; you are so beautiful, I just want to look at you and hold you and touch you and kiss every inch of you. Then, if you’re down with it -- oh no, this is about to be a terrible pun -- uh, if you’re cool with it, I’d love to go down on you, make you feel as good as I can, and if you’re up for it -- god fucking dammit I can’t help the puns, can I? --” Aaron laughs. “-- _well_ , if you want to, I could take you and we could just -- y’know -- go at it ‘till we’re spent.”

“Well,” says Aaron. “Better get down to business, it's pretty late. Don't want you getting tired on me.”

“Oh, trust me, I could drive you wild all night.”

Aaron almost rolls his eyes, but instead raises his eyebrows -- a challenge -- and Alexander wastes no time in accepting it, dropping his head down to kiss at the side of Aaron’s neck.

“Are marks okay?” Alexander asks into his skin.

“If you can leave one dark enough to be visible I’ll be damn impressed.”

He knows as soon as he says this that Alex will take it as a challenge too, and he finds himself gasping and grabbing at Alexander as he bites at his neck, at the very edge of good pain. Aaron pulls on Alex’s hair in retaliation, and Alex straight-out moans, rocking his hips down against Aaron’s thigh again.

“Fuck,” says Alexander, “I love that, do it again.” Aaron obliges him, gathering a fistful of hair and twisting, and the sound Alex makes is just as rewarding as the first time, and so is the reaction through the rest of his body.

“God,” says Alex. “You’re so good -- so fucking good, can I go down on you? Make you feel just as good as you are?”

Aaron can only nod, and Alex slides down and tugs off Aaron’s pants, his underwear, then settles between his legs, letting Aaron hook his legs over his shoulders. He pauses for a moment, looking at Aaron with clear adoration.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathes, and even that small amount of sensation, of his exhale between Aaron’s legs, makes Aaron’s hips jerk off the bed of their own volition. Alex smiles, pleased, and dips his head down.

He starts slow, working Aaron up, but soon enough Aaron is clutching at the sheets and making sounds he would be truly embarrassed about if he was in possession of his full mental facilities.

“Please, please, Alex, yes, _Alexander_ \--”

Alex does something truly spectacular with his mouth and Aaron comes with a shout. He collapses back against the pillows, out of breath, and Alexander sits up. He runs his hand over Aaron’s thigh, his eyes heavy-lidded, then looks over and meets Aaron’s eyes.

“How was it?” he asks.

“Fucking spectacular.”

“I feel much the same about you,” Alexander says, and Aaron laughs, happy.

“Do you still want to -- I’m up for another round if you still want to keep going.”

“Oh hell yes.”

"I do hope you have a condom, though, because no way are you putting that thing in me without one.”

Alex snorts. “Yeah, I have one in my wallet -- god fucking dammit, where did my pants go?”

Aaron laughs as he watches Alexander rummage through the kicked-aside blankets, come up empty-handed, clamber out of bed and continue his rummaging on the floor. He finally produces his wallet out of his beat-up pair of jeans and fishes out the condom. He holds it up triumphantly, and Aaron politely applauds. Alexander bows dramatically, and it's so ridiculous and endearing; Aaron feels a surge of fondness go through him.

“Come here, let's get this show on the road.”

“Don't have to tell me twice!” Alex hops back up onto the bed, scrambles to get the little packet open and roll the condom on, to kneel between Aaron’s thighs, Aaron’s legs open around him.

There is unrestrained joy on Alexander’s face, and when Aaron gives him permission to move forward, Aaron wishes he could save the expression on Alex’s face forever: head tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted in pure ecstasy.

“Alex,” he says, “yes, more --”

And Alex, grinning, breathless, braces himself on Aaron’s shoulders and thrusts into him in earnest, harder and faster than before, and Aaron can’t help but throw his head back and he can’t help the sound that comes out of his mouth, especially when Alex gasps out, “oh god, yes, Aaron, that's so good, fuck, you're so good for me, so perfect, better than I ever dreamed -- god, yes, yes -- oh, you don't have to try and be quiet, you make such lovely sounds for me -- _ah_ \--”

Alexander is anything but quiet when he comes; he cries out Aaron’s name and then sort of collapses against him, chest heaving as he gasps for breath. It takes him a few moments to recover, and Aaron gives him the time he needs, running his fingers through Alex’s soft hair. Alexander sits up, after a few moments, carefully disposing of the condom, then returning to Aaron. He gets Aaron off with his fingers, and then they curl up together, sweaty and kind of sticky and gross, but neither caring, because finally, finally, they don't have to sleep alone.

They drift off to sleep as the sun comes up, safe and sound next to someone warm and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @waitforit--waitforit for more gay, all day, every day
> 
> comments and kudos give me the motivation to smash my hands on the keyboard till words happen


End file.
